


To Slay A Vampire

by ChronicallyStupid



Category: Fabulis Vacant - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicallyStupid/pseuds/ChronicallyStupid
Summary: He remembered when he was alive.  As alive as you can be when your father was a vampire.  Hansuke scowled as he remembered his father.  That hateful man that made Hansuke the way he is now.  If it wasn’t for his father, things would have been different.  Maybe… just maybe he would have grown up like a normal child and experience life in slow motions rather than live fast and be sucked into adulthood in the blink of an eye.Hansuke recalls the night that he finally couldn’t take it anymore.





	To Slay A Vampire

**Author's Note:**

> A flashback to part of the life the young vampire used to live
> 
> Hansuke Kurosawa and Fabulis Vacant belong to Melly Vuong

It was another sleepless night for the tired vampire who had seen too many winters to keep count. Feeling it best to stretch his legs in this state of mind, he went for a midnight stroll in the gardens of his estate. Snow blanketed the ground as he walked through the dead flowers and dying shrubs that turned to hibernation to make it through the extreme cold. Looking down at his hands he raised them to his face, cupped them together against his nose and mouth and blew out a breath of hot air. He had long since forgotten what it’s like to be warm. And had long since forgotten the sting of the cold. Hoping that maybe tonight he could feel something, he sighed as it was no different than any other night.  
Eventually he came across a solitary bench overlooking a frozen fountain and decided that it was time to sit for a while before continuing onwards toward an unknown destination that only the future knew. He smoothed away the snow coated stone seat and winced at the roughness it gave to the touch. He breathed a sigh and watched as his breath never left his body, not creating the infamous sign of life that is of condensation clouds in the air.  
He remembered when he was alive. As alive as you can be when your father was a vampire. Hansuke scowled as he remembered his father. That hateful man that made Hansuke the way he is now. If it wasn’t for his father, things would have been different. Maybe… just maybe he would have grown up like a normal child and experience life in slow motions rather than live fast and be sucked into adulthood in the blink of an eye.  
Hansuke recalls the night that he finally couldn’t take it anymore.  
Fed up with the abuse of his father. Fed up with having to grow up so fast. Fed up with the antics of the cult. Fed up with himself.  
He remembers feeling the warmth of liquid running down his hands. He remembers the hurt, anguish, and rage in his father’s eyes as the light behind them slowly faded away. He remembers the eerie smile that he had plastered on his face as he licked the blood of his father off his finger’s and stared at the lifeless body that laid at his feet.

Hansuke looked down at his hands in the present, rubbing his thumb against the pads of his fingers. While not coated in blood, his hands were still stained with the lives of those he has taken. He stood up and continued his restless stroll through his sleeping gardens.


End file.
